


A Skirt and Some Boots

by LunaMoon_28



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Barebacking, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Feminization, Kozume Kenma in a Skirt, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Porn With Plot, Post-Time Skip, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMoon_28/pseuds/LunaMoon_28
Summary: Kenma, upon the encouragement of his friends, Bokuto and Akaashi, agrees to try something new for his and Kuroo's sex life. Though against the idea in the beginning, Kenma finds himself more intrigued over dressing femininely and soon finds himself completely immersed in a skirt and boots. Kuroo, naturally, has a field day.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 20
Kudos: 381





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one is meant to be funny and fluffy with a little bit of spice for readers who are interested in the story sans the smut. Chapter two is for those who want to see where KuroKens night of passion goes - in other words, the sex chapter. 
> 
> ONE MORE THING!!!!! PLEASE READ THIS LAST NOTE!!!!! 
> 
> I commissioned @/EvilDomino on Twitter to draw Kenma is in his outfit!! I am so in love with how it came out, and I hope you will be too! Thank you, Domino for drawing Kenma so amazingly!!!! Below is the link to the picture:
> 
> https://twitter.com/LunaMoon_28/status/1297642040285700098?s=20
> 
> Okay, I'll leave you all to read. Again, thank you so much to everyone who helped hype up this short story for me. I love and appreciate you so much! Enjoy!!!! 
> 
> xoxo  
> Luna

“Hey, Ji,” Bokuto calls his boyfriend. He looks over to Akaashi to find him already looking at him expectantly. “C’mere.” 

Akaashi looks at him for a few moments before closing his journal and, with a sigh, gets up to walk over to Bokuto. Bokuto glances at the slouched figure behind Akaashi whose eyes are trained on the handheld gaming device in his hands. Seeing that his attention wasn’t piqued, Bokuto motioned for Akaashi to sit on his lap. 

Akaashi situates himself on his lover’s lap, finding a comfortable position by sitting sideways on Bokuto’s legs, shoulder to torso. 

“What is it, Kou?” 

“I want your opinion on something.” 

“Okay?” 

Bokuto holds up his phone to show him a young woman. She’s wearing a black and white plaid miniskirt with black thigh high socks and matching heeled boots. Her black top stops mid-rib and wraps snuggly around her slim torso, hiding under a leather jacket. Her hair curls around her face accentuating the winged eyeliner and thick eyelashes. 

Akaashi stares at the picture for a few more moments, trying to figure out just what he was supposed to get from it. When he comes up blank, he turns to look at Bokuto. 

“I don’t get it.” 

“Attractive, right?” Bokuto grins. Akaashi raises an eyebrow at him. 

“Is that all you called me over here for?” 

“No. There’s more. But first tell me what you think.” 

“Yes, she’s very attractive.” Akaashi looks at Bokuto with an amused expression. “Is there a reason you’re looking up attractive women?” 

“First of all, I didn’t look her up. She popped up on my timeline,” Bokuto explains, rolling his eyes, “Second, yes actually. As I said earlier, there’s more to the picture.” 

“Well, what is it?” 

“You know who first popped into my head with this outfit?” Bokuto grins. 

“I’m going to hope the answer is me.” 

“Oh. No, it’s not.” Bokuto giggles as he wraps his arms around Akaashi to stop him from getting up. “Wait, Ji, I have a point to this!” 

Akaashi raises his eyebrow again in a notion for Bokuto to explain. Bokuto’s eyes flick over to the body sprawled on their couch again. Akaashi follows his gaze and connects the dots. 

“Kenma?” he mumbles quietly, “You’re thinking of Kenma in that outfit?” 

“Yep,” Bokuto nods. Akaashi ponders for a moment before answering. 

“I don’t know whether to be upset or interested in that idea, so explain further, please,” Akaashi replies, fixing himself on Bokuto’s lap. Bokuto leans in to whisper into his ear as he quietly explains his plan. 

  
  
  


Kenma groans in annoyance as his PSP turns off. He had been ignoring the blinking light for a while, hoping the game system would give him just enough time to finish his current quest (unfortunately, it didn’t). On the bright side, Kenma had remembered to save a few minutes prior, so the loss wasn’t all that bad. 

A throat clears a few feet next to him. Moving his system out of his line of vision, he finds Bokuto staring down at him with a wide grin. 

_Oh great_ , he thinks to himself. 

Kenma puts his game down and moves to sit up. Akaashi, who was standing right behind Bokuto, moves to sit next to Kenma. 

“Um,” Kenma mumbles, “Is everything okay?” 

“Huh? Yeah, everything’s fine! Why?” Bokuto asks, tilting his head. 

“You have that weird smile on your face.” 

“What? My smile isn’t weird!” Bokuto looks to Akaashi. “Is it?” 

“Don’t bring me into this.”

“Akaashi!” 

“What do you want, Bo?” Kenma questions. 

“Oh, right.” Bokuto looks at Kenma again, excitement coloring his face. “We have a brilliant idea.” 

“Oh no,” Kenma mumbles. Bokuto sticks his tongue out in response. “What is it?” 

“We want you to dress up like a girl!” Bokuto exclaims excitedly. 

“I’m sorry. What?” Kenma questions, sitting up straighter. 

“We want you to-“ 

“Kou, maybe I should explain it,” Akaashi speaks up, his hand trying to hold back a laugh, “I think you’re being a little too blunt for Kenma.” 

“Oh, really? Shit, I’m sorry.” Bokuto laughs. 

“Kenma,” Akaashi says, turning to face his best friend, “What Bokuto means is that we think you should dress in a feminine matter-“ 

“That’s literally what Bokuto just said,” Kenma points out. 

“If you’d let me finish, you’d get past that one sentence.” Akaashi looks pointedly at Kenma who pouts and crosses his arms. When he doesn’t make a move to say anything, Akaashi continues. “We think it would be a fun little...kink to bring into the bedroom. For you and Kuroo.” 

“You want me….to dress as a girl….for my gay boyfriend?” Kenma asks slowly. “How does that work exactly?” 

“It’s not _because_ you’ll look like a girl that it’ll make him horny,” Bokuto explains, “It’s because it’ll be _you_ dressed in a sexy manner.” 

“What - like cross dressing?” 

“Uh, yeah. I guess so,” Bokuto shrugs. 

“No. I’m not going to wear anything flashy or embarrassing,” Kenma says sternly, shaking his head. 

“But Kenma!” Bokuto whines. 

“No, Koutaro,” Kenma says again, “If you’re so into the idea, why don’t you do it with Akaashi?” 

Bokuto pauses as though the idea didn’t occur to him. He turns to look at Akaashi with wide eyes and a pleading smile. Akaashi holds up a hand. 

“We can talk about it later.” He turns back to Kenma. “Just consider it. I wouldn’t let Koutaro bother you with this if I didn’t think you would benefit from it or like it even a little bit. Yes, we definitely think Kuroo would like it. But I’m taking you into consideration too.” 

Kenma contemplates this for a moment. He _did_ have a point. Whereas Bokuto has a tendency of shouting whatever idea pops into his head without thinking it through, Akaashi is the opposite. He doesn’t act on impulse the way his boyfriend does. Not only that, but thanks to their best friends becoming their boyfriends, Akaashi and Kenma have become extremely close. 

Close enough that Kenma has confided in Akaashi his different kinks and interests. 

Kenma gives a heavy sigh before looking at his best friends. “Fine. I’ll try it, I guess.” Bokuto lets out an excited whoop as Kenma continues, “but if I don’t like something I’m wearing I’m taking it off.” 

“Whoa, Kenma. Save that for Kuroo, buddy,” Bokuto laughs. Kenma and Akaashi share a blank stare. Bokuto clears his throat. “Right. Sorry.” 

“Okay,” Akaashi says, standing up from his position on the couch, “Let’s go shopping.” 

————————

Kenma shifts through the racks, looking for _something_ that catches his eye. He hears a whistle and looks up to find Bokuto holding up a….was that a dress? 

“Um, no.”

“What? Come on, it’s sexy!” 

“Bokuto, that looks like it hardly covers anything,” Kenma says, making a face. 

“Yeah! Exactly!” Bokuto says in an obvious tone. Kenma simply rolls his eyes and keeps looking through the clothes. 

“Koutaro,” Akaashi hums, coming up behind Bokuto. Bokuto turns to see Akaashi smiling deviously, a hand held out for the garment. 

“No way…” Bokuto says in a questioning tone. Akaashi simply winks at him and takes the dress from his hands, placing it over his arm to hold onto. 

———- 

“Absolutely not.” 

“But-“ 

“No way in hell.” 

“Kou, even I can’t walk in those,” Akaashi states, crossing his arms. 

“Come on, it can’t be that bad.” 

“I’m sorry, have _you_ ever tried wearing a pair of stilettos?” Kenma asks, warily eyeing the ginormous heels in his friends hands. Bokuto faltered in his answer making Kenma grin. “Then no. Besides, I thought we were following the picture? Isn’t she wearing boots?”

“Uh…” Bokuto pulls out his phone and looks at the picture. “I think so? I thought they were heels.” 

“No, Kou, those are _heeled boots_.” Akaashi explains. Kenma sighs in frustration. 

“Keiji, can you-“ 

“Yeah, I’ll ask,” Akaashi complies, already aware of Kenma’s anxieties of having to ask for help himself. Kenma sends him a grateful smile as he watches Akaashi approach an employee and point to the picture on the phone. He tenses when he sees the employee look up from the phone and eye Kenma curiously but is soon saved as Akaashi pulls her attention back, pointing to himself. She gives him a confused look but proceeds to lead him towards the row of boots. Bokuto comes to stand next to Kenma and throws an arm around his shoulders. 

“Amazing, isn’t he?” 

“Yes,” Kenma agrees in a grateful tone, “Yes he is.” 

————

The trio stand together side by side as they eye the plethora of make up selections in front of them. They eye the various pencils, lipsticks, palettes and the lot; not one of them sure of what to choose. 

“This one is all you guys,” Bokuto laughs, holding up his hands, “I definitely don’t know anything about makeup.” 

“You don’t know anything about heels either but you still tried to pick some out for me,” Kenma mumbles. 

“Well, for your sake, I won’t even try for this one.” 

Kenma sticks his tongue out to a smirking gray haired owl and then looks to Akaashi. 

“Keiji?” 

“I’m sorry, Kenma. I’m still learning the ropes of makeup. I don’t know enough to do it for anyone yet.” 

“So what are we gonna do?” Bokuto asks, “Do we know anyone who does makeup? Maybe we can ask-?” He cuts off, a look of familiar befuddlement falling over his face. 

Kenma racks his head to think of who he knows that does makeup well. Since they graduated high school, his social group had grown bigger thanks to Shoyou and Kuro. There had to be _someone_ …. 

Kenma perks up at the thought of who to ask. He looks to Akaashi, who seems to have had the same idea. Both turn to Bokuto with knowing looks. He raises an eyebrow. 

“What?” 

_____________________________

  
  


“You want us to do pudding head’s makeup?” 

“Yeah!” 

“No thanks.” 

“What?!” Bokuto exclaims, body slouching. Oikawa crosses his arms and smirks at the trio, eyes trained on Kenma. 

“Why should I? What do I have to benefit from it?” 

“You can practice your makeup skills,” Akaashi suggests. 

“I’m a stripper. I have to know how to do makeup,” Oikawa deadpans. 

“You could stop being a dick for a few minutes and help some friends out,” Kenma comments in a careless tone. Oikawa raises an eyebrow and is about to retort when a loud _smack_! echoes across the room, leaving him rubbing the back of his head ruefully. 

“Tooru,” Sugawara chastises. “I thought we talked about your attitude.” 

“Koushi!” Oikawa whines. “That hurt.” 

“Good. It better have,” Sugawara crosses his arms and looks at his friends, “Yes, we can help you with your makeup. Just tell us what you want.” 

Before Kenma knows it, he is plopped in front of his friends, Sugawara in front and Oikawa watching from behind. 

“That’s not a good color,” he comments. 

“The eyeliner is a little crooked.” 

“That doesn’t match his skin tone.” 

“Do _you_ want to do it?” Sugawara snaps, turning to look at Oikawa. 

“No, no. It’s fine. You’ve got it,” Oikawa replies looking away. Their doorbell goes off, making him perk up. “Oh, Iwa-chan’s here. I’ll be back.” 

As soon as Oikawa walks out the door, Sugawara goes to lock it behind him. Kenma’s smirking and holding back a laugh as Sugawara makes his way back to him. 

“Sorry. He’s been extra sassy today so-“ 

“No, by all means.” Kenma laughs, “I hate when he’s like this.” 

Sugawara laughs before settling in front of him. “Try having him as a roommate.” He picks up a sponge and continues to dab at Kenma’s face. “So why the sudden interest in makeup?” 

“Oh,” Kenma mumbles, trying not to fidget and ruin Sugawara’s hard work, “Bokuto and Akaashi had this idea that they wanted me to try out.” 

“Was that idea making you their Barbie doll?” 

“No,” Kenma almost shakes his head, but Sugawara must have been anticipating it cause he tightened his hold on Kenma’s head, stopping his movement, “It’s, um, it’s for...uh…” 

“Is it for sex?” 

Kenma feels his face begin to heat up. Sugawara laughs heartily, pulling away to give Kenma room to move around. Kenma looks at his hands on his lap. 

“Hey,” Sugawara says softly, reaching over and gently placing his hands on Kenma’s, “It’s nothing to be embarrassed about. It’s a kink. A popular one as a matter of fact. Daichi and I have done it loads of times.” 

Kenma looks up at that. “What? Really?” Sugawara nods. “You don’t get embarrassed?” 

“Considering my job requires me to be half naked most of the time,” Sugawara grins, “not really.” Kenma looks down again before Sugawara squeezes his hands, calling for his attention. “I think it’s a lot of fun. I love dressing up for Daichi. It gives me this really powerful feeling knowing I can make him feel that good even when dressed as someone completely different; cause he knows it’s still _me._ You know?” 

Kenma bites his lip in thought before asking, “And does he...does he enjoy it?” 

Sugawara smirks confidently. “ _Oh, yeah_ . I have him eating out of the palm of my hand when I dress up for him. He _really_ gets going.” 

Kenma doesn’t respond, only sending a small smile to Sugawara. Sugawara leans forward to begin his work again. “Think about it this way: worst case scenario? Just a kink to cross off your list of ones to try. You don’t know unless you give it a chance right?” 

He leans back and eyes his perfectly lined eyeliner, noting how well it makes the gold in Kenma’s eyes pop. “If what I’m looking at now is anything to go by,” Suga grins, “Kuroo is going to go _crazy_ for you.” 

Kenma tries his best to squish the smile on his face but unfortunately, as he’s begun to realize, Sugawara has a habit of bringing out the best in people. Before he knows it, he’s grinning with excitement as Sugawara finishes his make up and announces, “Okay! Time for your hair.” 

_____________________

“Okay, everyone,” Suga announces, bouncing into the living room, “He’s ready.” 

Kenma hesitates around the corner of the room, pulling down his skirt anxiously. He can hear the silence in the other room as they anticipate his entrance, but he’s frozen in place. He takes a deep breath and wills his legs to move forward. After a few moments of silence, Suga is by his side again. 

“Do you want me to walk you in?” Suga asks softly. He holds out his arm and Kenma takes it gratefully. 

They walk in together, arm in arm, as their audience takes in the view that is Kenma. His heart beats loudly in his chest as more silence surrounds his body. Taking a deep breath, he looks up nervously. 

Bokuto and Iwaizumi’s jaws are slack in what seems to be surprise as they eye Kenma’s outfit. Akaashi is grinning and biting his lip, and Oikawa is staring at him with an impressed look, eyebrows raised and arms crossed. 

“What?” Kenma mumbles, “Does it look bad?” 

“No,” they all reply in unison. 

“Kenma, you look….I mean you’re so….wow,” Bokuto breaths. 

“You know it’s something amazing when the loudmouth over here is speechless,” Oikawa comments. He gets up from Iwaizumi’s lap and walks over to Kenma. “Still...as amazing as you look, you need to have more confidence.” 

Kenma tenses up as he feels Oikawa reach for his shoulders but is surprised to be met with gentle fingers as Oikawa straightens his posture and fixes his stance. 

“There,” he says victoriously, “ _Now_ you’re a force to be reckoned with.” 

Bokuto lets out a low whistle as everyone takes him in again. Kenma smiles shyly as he tucks a strand of hair behind his ear. He hears a grunt and looks to see Iwazumi shifting in his seat. Oikawa seems to notice too as he smirks at his lover and slinks over to his side. 

“Something wrong, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa purrs. 

“Nope,” Iwaizumi responds, clearing his throat, “Just, uh, you look good, Kozume.” 

“Really good,” Bokuto adds with a wink. Kenma’s eyes fly to Akaashi’s, the duo wearing matching grins. 

“He’s ready.” 

———————— 

It’s a week later and Kenma is preparing himself for his date tonight. 

Akaashi and Bokuto had helped him plan everything from before the date to when they arrive back at their apartment together. Bokuto is in charge of picking up Kuroo and letting him get ready at their apartment while Akaashi is helping Kenma get ready at theirs. Sugawara and Oikawa are also helping prep his hair and makeup, gushing with excitement over Kenma’s big night. 

“You look _so_ good,” Oikawa praises, running his fingers through Kenma’s hair. 

“You’re in a good mood today,” Kenma says, leaning his head back slightly to enjoy the thin fingers massaging his scalp. 

“I’m always in a good mood,” Oikawa responds nonchalantly, “Now. Let’s beautify you for your lover boy.” 

When that is done, the three men help dress Kenma up, smoothing out his skirt, straightening his crop top & sliding on his jacket. Kenma finishes it off by sliding up his thigh high socks and slipping into his block-heeled boots. He stands and looks at himself in the mirror for a few moments before turning back around to look at his friends. 

“Well?” 

“Sexy.”

“Hot.” 

“Absolutely gorgeous.” 

He grins at them. “Thank you, all of you. Really.” 

“I’ll figure out a way for you to pay me back soon,” Oikawa responds with a smirk. Suga pinches his side and turns to look at Kenma. 

“Don’t listen to him. We were glad to help out. If you end up liking it and want to keep doing it, let us know. We’ll teach you how to do your hair and makeup.” 

“Can you teach me too?” Akaashi chimes in. 

“Of course!” Suga smiles. 

Soon after, Akaashi shoos their friends out the door with Kenma ignoring the flustering comments of “Rock his world, babygirl!” and “Enjoy yourself tonight!” 

Akaashi turns to look at Kenma with a smile. “I have one last thing for you. I didn’t want to give it to you while the others were around because I know how private you are about this stuff. But, I wanted to contribute something as your best friend, so I got you this.” 

Taking Kenma’s hands, Akaashi leads Kenma back into the master bedroom, and pulls out a gift bag from his satchel. 

“What is it?” Kenma asks, peeking into the gift wrap. 

“It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you. Open it.” 

Kenma reaches into the bag and pulls out a bright red, soft garment. Unrolling its shape, Kenma feels his face burn. 

“K-Keiji!” Kenma squeaks out. “W-why…?” 

“I enjoy wearing lingerie. It’s quite exhilarating seeing Koutaro’s reaction to the stuff I wear. I figured maybe I’d pick something out for you to try as well - while you were trying new things. It’s nothing too racy or exotic. Just a simple pair of lace panties. It would be a nice contrast to the full-black you are currently wearing.” 

Kenma stares at the lace that rests in his hands, contemplating his options. On the one hand, there was something incredibly embarrassing about putting on material that wasn’t his usual briefs. On the other hand, he had come this far in dressing out of his comfort zone - might as well put the cherry on top, right? 

“Yeah. Okay, I’ll try it,” Kenma agrees. He looks up at his best friend. “Thank you, Keiji.” 

Akaashi smiles softly in response. “You’re welcome, Kenma.” 

Kenma goes to change in their bathroom, shaking off his briefs and shimming on the lace. Lifting his skirt, he eyes the red against his skin and turns to see the curve of the fabric against his ass. His lip twitches in excited interest. 

“Kenma? How does it look?” Akaashi’s voice asks through the door. 

“Pretty good, I think.” Letting his skirt fall back down, he ensures that he’s arranged properly in his new bottoms and steps out of the bathroom. Kenma sends a flustered smile to Akaashi.

“Okay. It’s time. How’re you feeling?” 

“Nervous,” Kenma breathes, “Very nervous. What if he doesn’t like it?” 

“I know he will. As sexy as you look, you’re also very beautiful. Doesn’t matter if you’re dressed male, female, or anything in between. Knowing it’s _you_ will make him very happy.” Akaashi says softly. He takes Kenma’s hands in his and squeezes. “You can do this. Remember what Oikawa and Suga said. Be confident.” 

“Right.” 

A loud knock rings through the main room, making Kenma’s heart flip. _Here we go._

“I’ll be in the room until you both leave. Good luck.” Akaashi smiles. Once he’s gone, Kenma takes a deep breath, attempting to calm his nerves before opening the door. 

Standing on the other side is Kuroo, dressed in black slacks and a white formal, button up shirt. The top buttons of his shirt were undone and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows; one of which was hidden behind his back. His hair, though still messy, was a little more kept than it usually was. It took just a small sniff for Kenma to realize Kuroo was wearing his special cologne, too. 

He looked _good_ . He _smelled_ good. 

Kenma bit his lip as his eyes roamed his boyfriend’s body. When his eyes reached his boyfriend’s face, however, his breath hitched. 

Kuroo was staring at him with wide eyes, a look of impressed amazement on his face. His fist went up to cover his mouth as he too bit his lip. 

“ _Kenma?_ ” Kuroo asks in a tone of surprise. 

“Hi,” Kenma says shyly. He looks down at his outfit and back up to Kuroo. “What do you think?” 

“I...you... _fuck_ .” Kuroo whispers. His gaze hasn’t left Kenma as he stands in front of him still taking him in. “You look _amazing.”_

“Really?” Kenma says with a small smile. Kuroo’s eyes flick up to meet Kenmas and smiles lovingly. 

“Yes, sweetheart.” Stepping forward, he places a soft kiss on Kenma’s lips. “You look absolutely beautiful.” He perks up and pulls his hand from behind his back. “Bo told me how important this date was to you, so I wanted to make sure it was special. These are for you.” 

Kenma smiles widely at the bouquet of different flowers in plastic decorative wrap. He smells the roses, daisies, & other plants, their sweet scent filling his nose. 

“They’re beautiful, Kuro. Thank you.” 

Kenma excuses himself to place the bouquet in the kitchen before grabbing his phone and walking out the front door, waiting patiently as Kuroo locks up behind them. 

“Where are _your_ keys?” Kuroo asks. 

“Oh, Keiji has them.” 

“ _Oh,_ is _that_ why Bo is still here?” Kuroo points to Bokuto’s car where Bokuto is in the middle of playing air drums as music blasts through his speakers. Kenma laughs. 

“Yeah, but I think he’s having fun putting on his own concert.” 

“I think so too.” Kuroo grins. 

  
  
  


They arrive at the restaurant, the hostess taking them to their table and leaving them with their menus. The two chat amongst themselves as they go through the process of ordering their food and drinks. 

Kuroo finishes ordering his food and the waitress turns to look at Kenma.

“What can I get for you, ma’am?” she asks politely. Kenma pauses for a moment, taken aback by the misgendering but remembers how he’s dressed. Out of his peripheral vision, he sees Kuroo about to speak up and gently kicks him under the table. Kuroo sends him a look of confusion but Kenma ignores him. 

“I’ll have your soba, please - ,” Kenma responds, brushing a strand of hair behind his ear. The waitress nods and continues to finish up their orders. When she’s gone, Kuroo turns to Kenma curiously. 

“Yes?” Kenma asks in an amused tone. 

“I have...many questions,” Kuroo chuckles, leaning forward in his chair. He leans on his elbows and tilts his head. Kenma feels his heart skip a beat at the attractive sight in front of him. “Why didn’t you correct her on calling you ma’am?” 

“Hm,” Kenma hums, “I don’t look very masculine at the moment - might as well play along. And,” he bites his lip, “I...ah…” 

Kuroo’s lips form a smirk as realization dawns on him. “You like it.” 

“What?”

“You like being referred to as a female - especially dressed like that.” Kuroo’s eyebrow raises in intrigue. “Would you like me to treat you as such, too?” 

Kenma gulps as he feels his face warm. He nods. 

Kuroo reaches over and takes one of Kenma’s hands, kissing his knuckles. “As you wish.” 

The duo continue their conversation, completely basked in the presence of each other. They are oblivious to the world around them - Kuroo brushing escaping strands of hair from Kenma’s face, Kenma leaning into Kuroo’s hand affectionately, their eyes never breaking contact. Even when their dinner arrives to sever their touch, Kenma and Kuroo keep at it - their feet under the table linked together. 

Kenma is in the middle of biting into one of his onigiri when he notices Kuroo staring at him. He raises an eyebrow in question. Kuroo smiles - a genuine smile, Kenma notes. 

“You’re so beautiful.” 

Kenma feels his lips twitch, a smile threatening to take over his mouth. Heat rises up to his face, much to his dismay. He sets his food down and looks at Kuroo thoughtfully. 

“Is it the outfit?” 

Kuroo shakes his head as he lets a small laugh out. “Not in the slightest. Don’t get me wrong, what you’re wearing is absolutely stunning and, if I’m being completely honest, _sexy as hell._ But you look beautiful in anything you’re in. You can be dressed in a hoodie and sweats, or wearing a skirt and a leather jacket - which is _killing_ me, by the way - and I’ll still think you’re beautiful because it’s you. Everything about you, Kenma, drives me wild.” 

It can’t be helped. Kenma’s face lights up with a bright smile, eyes looking into his lover’s with so much adoration, the table next to them smiles in their direction as well. 

“I love you.” 

Kuroo’s heart jumps at Kenmas words. “I love you too.” 

As they continue eating, Kenma’s mind travels back to Suga’s words. _It gives me this really powerful feeling knowing I can make him feel that good even when dressed as someone completely different; cause he knows it’s still me._

Kenma feels his heart hammer in his chest at his sudden idea. He couldn’t believe what he was about to do, but might as well go for it while he had the confidence, right? 

Using one foot to help the other, Kenma discreetly slips off one of his boots and raises his leg slowly. He lightly presses his foot against Kuroo’s leg and slides it up as slowly as he could muster. Looking up from his plate of food, Kenma sees Kuroo frozen in place, ears beginning to turn a light shade of scarlett. Biting his lip, Kenma continues to slide his foot up, moving to the inner parts of Kuroo’s thighs. He’s very close to his destination, needing only a few more inches, when he feels Kuroo’s warm hand wrap around Kenma’s ankle. 

Kenma smirks as he sees Kuroo’s eyes - pupils beginning to dilate in arousal. 

“Careful, kitten. The way you look tonight has already been testing my willpower. Keep teasing me, and I won’t be able to hold back.” 

Kenma pulls his ankle from Kuroo’s grasp and leans forward. “Maybe I don’t want you to.” 

Kuroo licks his lips. “I intend to hold you to that later tonight.” 

Kenma’s heart is thumping wildly in his chest at their intimate flirting. He gives one last longing look in Kuroo’s direction before they go back to finishing their food. 

When they’re done, Kenma is ready to go home, thoughts having been stuck on the idea of Kuroo keeping to his word, but Kuroo insists on having dessert. 

“Kuro, let’s just go home,” Kenma practically whines, “We can have dessert later.”

Kuroo’s eyes swim with lust as he looks deep into Kenma’s and says, “I want my dessert _now._ ” 

Kenma feels himself shuddering at Kuroos words and, naturally, finds himself giving Kuroo what he wants. Their waitress comes to pick up their plates, noting Kuroos order of mochi, and comes back a few minutes later with enough for Kuroo and Kenma to share. 

Kenma digs into their food, unaware of his craving of sweets, when he feels a warm hand on his thigh-high covered knee. His breath catches in his throat as he feels Kuroo’s hand travel upwards in an excruciatingly slow pace. 

“What’s wrong, kitten?” Kuroo murmurs, leaning forward onto his arm as the other continues to move under the table. 

Kenma lets out an unintelligible noise as a response, heartbeat filling his ears. Kuroos fingers find the meeting point of Kenma’s thigh highs and his skirt - playfully fingering at the exposed skin. Kenma lets out a low whine, unconsciously squirming under Kuroos touch. Kuroo begins to dip his finger under the edge of Kenma’s skirt when he abruptly pulls away at the approach of their waitress. Kuroo winks at Kenma and turns to grin at the woman in greeting. 

“Your bill, sir,” she offers. Kenma flushes a deeper shade of red at the realization of how flustered he must look to her. She simply continues her job; packing up the rest of their dessert in take out boxes and accepting their payment. 

They’re finally walking out of the restaurant together, side by side, when Kenma turns to hit Kuroo’s arm. 

“Kuro! That was so unfair!” Kenma huffs, crossing his arms. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kuroo responds, smirking. 

“You touched skin! I didn’t do that!” 

“You don’t think sliding your foot up my leg was any less arousing than what I did to you?” Kuroo asks in an exaggerated gasp, “I’m appalled, Kenma!” 

Kenma rolls his eyes and reaches for Kuroos hand. “Whatever. Let’s just go home.” 

“Wait,” Kuroo tugs on Kenma to keep him from moving. “Teasing and banter aside,” Kuroo pulls Kenma close, “I want you to know you are the most beautiful person I’ve ever known. I thought so when we were kids, in middle school when I was supposed to be asking out girls, and in high school when you finally helped me realize how I really felt about you. It’s always been you. It always _will_ be you.” 

Kuroo leans his forehead against Kenma and cups his cheek, their noses brushing together. “You are the light of my life. I’ll always be by your side for as long as you’ll allow me to be.” 

Kenma gazes into Kuroo’s eyes, sinking deeper into the light brown ocean that lay before him. He smiles softly as he leans forward and presses his lips against Kuroo’s. He moves his lips gently, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. Kuroo engulfs Kenma into his body, their heat melting into each other as they tighten their embrace. 

The pair of lovers pull away, the warmth from their faces coloring their cheeks. Kenma pushes his forehead against Kuroos once more. “Everything you said, I feel the exact same way. I’m sorry it isn’t as romantic as what you said, but just know that you hold my heart always, now and forever.” 

Kuroo pecks Kenma’s lips. “It doesn’t have to be extremely romantic. The fact that it’s coming from you is enough.” He slides his hands down and paws at Kenma’s ass. “Now, not to kill the loving moment between us, but I have some very carnal wants right now that _need_ to be taken care of very soon.” 

Kenma giggles into Kuroo’s neck, feeling excitement ignite in his veins. “I agree. I’ve been looking forward to this all night.” 

“Then let’s get you home,” Kuroo hums, pulling Kenma towards the train station. “I want to have you, the love of my life, to myself.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, special shout out to Nation for being my beta reader! I love you and all you do for me! 
> 
> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS PURE, UNADULTERATED SMUT. KENMA AND KUROO REALLY GO AT IT. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I absolutely enjoyed writing it. ;)

Kenma and Kuroo walk down the street to the train that waits to take them home. Kuroo wraps his arm around Kenma’s waist and rubs his thumb against the exposed skin between his top and skirt. It’s a very small gesture - but the effect it has on Kenma is grand. 

Kenma feels the arousal slowly beginning to pool at the bottom of his stomach. He focuses hard on trying to keep his lust at bay so as to not become hard under the lace of his underwear. Kuroo, however, is making that excruciatingly difficult. Little does Kenma know, Kuroo was about to make it a lot harder. 

When they climb onto the train, they make their way towards a spot that doesn’t have too many people near them - for the benefit of Kenma, of course, who never preferred having bodies too close to him. This  _ does, _ however, create a perfect window of opportunity for Kuroo. Standing behind Kenma, one arm wrapped around the smaller man's waist, Kuroo made his move. 

His other hand began to trace its way down Kenma’s sides, down his hips and under his skirt. Kenma smirks as he hears Kuroo’s breath catch in his throat. 

“ _ Holy shit _ ,” Kuroo whispers, “ _ Are you wearing lace panties?” _

Kenma hums and nods his head. He bites his lip to stop his smile from growing any wider than it already is. 

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Kuroo silently moans. Kenma carefully reaches a hand behind himself and finds Kuroo’s dick - hard and bulging from his pants. Kenma gives it a soft squeeze as his index finger rubs against the tip. 

Kuroo fingers Kenma’s panties, playing with the lace and running his fingers along the band that rests against Kenma’s ass cheek. Kenma can hear Kuroo whispering profanities to himself as he plays with the material. Letting go, he leans forward to whisper in Kenmas ear, making Kenmas hand drop. 

“You’re so fucking sexy, you know that?” Kenma shudders at Kuroo’s hot breath against his ear, even more so when Kuroo’s tongue darts out and licks the shell of his ear. “Fuck, I wish I brought lube with me. I wanna finger you in these panties so bad.” 

Kenma gasps quietly as Kuroo grinds his hips as inconspicuously as he can against Kenmas ass. “I should have thought of it too.” Kenma reaches behind himself again and palms Kuroo’s dick. “Fuck, I should have thought of this.” As he says this, an idea occurs to him. Looking around, he sees that almost everyone has cleared the car - save for someone who sits in the very front of the train, asleep. 

“Kuro,” Kenma breathes, “Take yourself out.” 

“What?” Kuroo asks incredulously. Kenma shushes him. 

  
“I said take yourself out. Now.” 

“Kenma, there’s someone else in the-”

“Yeah, and they’re asleep,” Kenma snaps, “Do you want some relief or not?” Kuroo doesn’t answer - instead he quickly unbuckles his pants and, cautiously, pulls out his erection from its confinements. He lets out a soft moan as Kenma’s fingers wrap around his exposed length. Kenma spits in his other hand and coats Kuroos length with it as much as he can (as grossed out as he is to do this, he is much,  _ much _ hornier). When Kenma deems Kuroo’s dick wet enough, Kenma slips Kuroo in between his thighs. 

“Fuck them,” Kenma demands. 

“What?!” Kuroo asks, loudly. 

“Fuck my thighs,” Kenma repeats. He leans himself back against his boyfriend and whispers hotly into his ear. “Don’t you want some friction? Fucking my thighs seems like a really good idea...especially when we’ll get to see your thick cock poking out from under my skirt.” 

Kuroo moans into Kenma’s shoulder and instinctively thrusts his hips. Kenma can feel Kuroo’s length sliding between his legs, building up a rhythm and rubbing against his own clothed erection. The two men pant into each others’ mouths as their lips meet in a wet kiss - Kenma keeping one eye open to watch out for their unconscious audience. 

Pulling away, Kuroo peeks over Kenma’s shoulder and, sure enough, can see his cock sliding in and out of Kenma’s skirt. 

“ _ Fucking shit _ ,” Kuroo moans, “How is this so fucking hot?” 

“I don’t know but keep going,  _ please _ ,” Kenma whines. Kuroo picks up his pace, fucking into Kenma’s legs. His dick aches, the thought of Kenma in a skirt - Kenma in  _ thigh highs _ \- pushing him towards release. 

“F-Fuck, Kenma,” Kuroo moans as his thrusts grow sloppy, “I-I’m... I’m gonna cum soon.”Kenma lets him go at it a few more times before quickly pulling away, turning around, kneeling, and taking Kuroo’s cock into his mouth. It takes only a few bobs of his head before Kuroo is spilling down Kenmas throat. Kenma laps up every last drop, humming as he does. “ _ Fuck _ .”

Kenma quickly gets back up and glances at the other remaining passenger. Thankfully, the man is still knocked out. Kenma turns to look at his boyfriend, whose cheeks are dusted pink from his orgasm and is panting heavily. Kenma smiles provocatively, biting his lip as he does, and slowly takes off his leather jacket - the temperature in his body having significantly increased since they entered the train. Kuroo watches Kenma with hooded eyes filled with lust. He reaches out and grabs Kenma’s arms, yanking the smaller man towards himself. 

“C’mere,” he growls. Turning him around, back to chest, Kuroo traps Kenma. Kenma has no time to question what Kuroo is doing before he feels his boyfriend’s hand slip under his skirt once again. Kuroo pulls Kenmas panties to the side - releasing Kenmas cock. They both glance down and moan at the sight. 

Kenma’s cock has created a tent in his skirt - hard and sticking out under the soft material. Kuroo’s hand finds Kenma’s dick and begins to slowly pump. Kenma’s breath catches in his throat as he lets out a low moan, leaning his head back against Kuroo’s shoulder. 

He’s at Kuroo’s mercy.

Kuroo’s hand squeezes at the base and slides up to the top to flick at his slit. The large hand begins to move faster, pulling at Kenma’s cock until he’s panting, face red from arousal. 

“Kuro,” Kenma moans, “I’m close... b-but I don’t want to come yet.” 

“I got you, baby,” Kuroo whispers into his ear. He jerks Kenma a few more times, pushing him closer to the edge. When Kuroo hears Kenmas signaling whine, he pulls away from Kenma completely - body and all. 

Kenma whines loudly, his orgasm having left with Kuroos hand. “ _ Kuro. _ ”

“What?” Kuroo asks, feigning innocence, “You said you didn’t want to come yet.” 

“I-I know, but…” Kenma pants. His cock aches for relief, his sense of completion having been stripped away from him. 

“You know you like it when I edge you,” Kuroo whispers, leaning into Kenmas ear. “But don’t worry your pretty little ass about it. I’ll fuck you  _ real good _ when we get home.” 

Kenma whimpers as Kuroo leans away. As much as he wants to complain, he knows his boyfriend is right. Kenma adores being edged. Something about the promise of his pleasure being denied and taken from him as his partner held every inch of power over his body… Kenma shudders. 

They needed to get home.  _ Now. _

As though his prayers were heard by the Gods of Sex, their stop is next. Kenma arranges himself back into his panties as best he can while still erect, and makes his way off the train with Kuroo once it comes to a halt. 

The couple quickly make their way to their apartment, having to stop their haste once to grope each other, tongues slipping into each others’ mouths and moans filling the night air. By the time the two make their way through the door of their apartment, they’re both fully hard once again - faces red from lust and bodies panting from their make out sessions. They waste no time in shoving each other against the door of the apartment once it’s closed behind them, lips meeting once again in a heated kiss as they slide their tongues against each other. Kenmas hands fumble as he attempts to help Kuroo unbutton his shirt and slide it down his arms, ripping some of the buttons in the process - the white cotton fabric being thrown to the side. 

They manage to make it to the hallway before Kenma is throwing his boyfriend against the wall, kissing his way down his boyfriend’s body - stopping to unbuckle Kuroo’s pants and yank them down along with his briefs. Kuroo’s cock springs free, jutting out proudly in Kenmas face. Kenma whispers a quiet ‘fuck’ to himself before taking Kuroo into his mouth again, swallowing him until the tip hits the back of his throat and moaning loudly. 

Kuroo groans in appreciation as he feels the vibrations of Kenmas voice run against his dick. Looking down, he swears loudly as he watches Kenma work his cock while locking their eyes, black eyeliner making the golden rays of Kenma’s irises pop. Unable to hold himself back, Kuroo stands up straight and grips Kenma’s hair tightly. He pants loudly as he begins to fuck into Kenma’s mouth - Kenma giving Kuroo full control. Everything about Kenma sitting on his knees - skirt spread out around his legs, nipples poking out from his crop top, drool running down Kenmas chin - has Kuroo  _ so fucking close  _ to pulling out and cumming all over Kenma’s face. 

As he feels his orgasm inching closer, Kuroo pulls himself from Kenmas mouth - refraining as best he can from completing his previous desires. Instead, Kuroo yanks Kenma back up to his feet and starts kissing him again. They manage to take a break long enough to find their way to their bedroom. Not two feet into the door, Kuroo swoops Kenma into his arms and throws him onto the bed. 

Kenma is about to take off his own clothes when a large hand stops him. 

“I don’t think so,” Kuroo chuckles darkly, “I have every intention of fucking you with that outfit on - the whole thing.” Kenma moans and nods quickly. “On your hands and knees. Show me that pretty little ass of yours.” 

Kenma scrambles to do as he is told, flipping himself over to get on all fours. He looks behind him to see Kuroo pumping his dick slowly, licking his lips and admiring Kenma bent over in front of him. 

“Fuck, babygirl,” Kuroo moans, “Look at you - so obedient. Makes me want to fuck you already.” 

“Then do it,” Kenma urges. Bending over, he lifts his skirt with one hand and grabs one of his ass cheeks to spread himself open. “Fuck me.” 

“ _ God _ ,” Kuroo groans loudly. Stopping himself from pumping himself any faster, Kuroo takes a deep breath. “As... _ fucking amazing _ as that sounds... I have other plans.” 

Smirking, he bends down onto one knee and leans forward. Nipping at Kenma’s ass, Kuroo moves the panties to the side. Kenma lets out a loud, guttural moan as Kuroo’s tongue licks a broad strip up between his ass. Within minutes, Kenma is a writhing, moaning mess as Kuroos’ tongue circles his rim and pushes past the tight muscle. He fucks into Kenma’s hole mercilessly, using both hands to keep Kenma spread open for his mouth. Kenma begins to push back against Kuroo’s face, whines of his need to release filling the room. Obscene wet noises accompany Kenma’s moans, accentuating the arousal that laces his tone. 

When Kuroo has his fill, he pulls away and smacks Kenma’s ass. Kenma lets out a surprised moan, dick twitching in his panties. “God damn, babygirl,” Kuroo grins. “You got nice and wet for me, huh?” 

Kenma whines and nods against the bed. Reaching back, he pokes at his entrance. Kuroo watches as Kenma fingers himself softly. “So desperate for something to fill you up,” Kuroo murmurs. He runs a hand over Kenmas ass before bringing a hand down to smack against the cream colored skin once again. The spank rings throughout the room, Kenma pulling his fingers out of himself. “What is it you want, sweetheart?”

Kenma releases an unrecognizable noise at Kuroos' question. His mind has melted completely with the lick of Kuroo’s tongue, leaving Kenma stripped of his senses and self control. He’s a panting pool of arousal at the mercy of Kuroo’s hand. The very realization of this has Kenma moaning loudly into the room, lust pumping actively in his veins. 

“Let’s turn you around,” Kuroo whispers to himself. Gently grabbing Kenma’s hips, he flips his boyfriend over onto his back and hums happily. “Look at you - completely wrecked. And all I did was eat you out.” Leaning down to whisper into Kenmas ear, Kuroo continues, “Did you like it? Having my tongue deep inside your pussy, eating you out?” 

Kenma’s close to tears as his cock twitches in its confinements. He’s so fucking turned on - it’s all he can do to make some sort of noise in confirmation to what Kuroo said. Kuroo chuckles. 

“Such a good girl for me. I think you deserve more of a reward, don’t you?” Kuroo asks. He runs his finger along Kenmas cheek - noting the make up that's become smeared on Kenmas face. It’s taking every bit of his will power not to fuck into Kenma already - what with Kenma looking completely and utterly  _ gone _ . “But first…” 

Kuroo pushes up Kenma’s shirt and bends over to lick at his belly button. Following his hands, Kuroo lets his tongue lick a wet trail up Kenma’s torso, diverging over to one of Kenma’s perked nipples. Swirling his tongue around the bud, Kuroo takes it into his mouth and begins to suck, gently nibbling at the sensitive skin. Kenma lets out a gasp, rolling his hips up into the air, looking for some sort of friction. His neglected cock leaks helplessly onto his abdomen. 

Kuroo hums around Kenmas nipple. “You like this, baby? You like it when I suck on your tits?” Kenma moans pathetically, nodding his head frantically. Kuroo purrs in approval. “Just lay back and enjoy, sweetheart. I’ll make sure your tits are taken care of.”

With that, Kuroo moves his attention over to the other nipple, using one of his hands to tweak at the bud he just released. With the way Kuroo is positioned over Kenma, the smaller man manages to twist his hips in a way that allows his throbbing member to rub against Kuroos leg. Kenma thrusts his hips frantically, groaning loudly at the relief it provides to his erection. Kuroo tuts, popping off Kenma’s nipple with a loud smack. 

“ _ God, you’re so needy, _ ” Kuroo growls. Wrapping his hand around Kenma’s cock, Kuroo starts relentlessly pumping. Kenma cries out, hips thrusting up to match Kuroo’s hand. He’s close again, mumbling incoherent words as he nears his orgasm. Kuroo goes back to sucking on Kenma’s nipples, twisting and biting at the sensitive skin. 

“ _ Kuro, f-fuck, mmphg, please…” _

Right as Kenma is about to release his load, Kuroo pulls away - taking all touch and warmth with him once again. Kenma yells, body jerking with the denial of his orgasm. 

“Fuck!” Kenma yells. “I-I….Kuro...fucking…. _ please…”  _

Kuroo shushes Kenma gently as he cages the smaller man in again. “Shh, baby...it’s okay. I’ve got you.” 

Kenma is crying now, tears of unreleased tension spilling down his cheeks. “K-Kuro…” 

“What is it, babygirl? Tell me what it is you want.” 

“Want you to..fuck me...please…” Kenma cries. 

“Yeah?” Kuroo whispers into his ear. He twists one of Kenmas nipples. “Tell me how badly you want it.” 

Tears continue to fall as Kenma whines, back arching into Kuroos touch. “ _ So bad _ …” Spreading his legs, Kenma opens himself up for Kuroo to see - giving him a full view of his twitching hole. “ _ Please, please, please...fuck me…” _

“A little more…” Kuroo groans, voice breaking and showing the evidence of his willpower breaking. 

“Please fuck my pussy,” Kenma begs, “Fill me with your hard cock. Fuck me so hard, I can’t walk tomorrow. Fuck my pussy and fill me up... _ daddy. _ ” Kenma adds at the end, breath ragged from arousal. 

Kuroos resolve breaks. He swears, leaning over to their drawers to pull out a condom and lube - only stopping when Kenma uses his foot to halt Kuroo’s hand. 

“No condom,” Kenma pants. “I want to feel you in me completely; want to feel your cock.” 

Groaning in bliss, Kuroo nods and ditches the condom. He frantically pops open the lube and slicks up his cock, gasping at the cool gel hitting his skin. Throwing the bottle aside, not caring where it lands, Kuroo grabs Kenmas hips and yanks him towards his body. He eyes Kenma’s bright red panties and smirks. Before Kenma can process what is happening, Kuroo has the thin fabric knotted in one of his hands and pulls - successfully ripping the lace apart. 

“You ready, babygirl?” Kuroo growls, lining his cock up against Kenma and rubbing his tip against the entrance. “Daddy’s gonna fuck you real good now.” Kenma whimpers and nods quickly, shimming down to push Kuroo’s dick in. With one last audible moan, Kuroo thrusts roughly into Kenma - sinking all the way until he’s balls deep into his boyfriend. 

The couple cry out simultaneously, bodies shaking with overwhelming pleasure with finally being connected. 

“Fuck me,” Kenma demands, throwing his head back. 

“Mm, what?” Kuroo asks in a daze, all sense of self being sent to his dick, which was sinking further into Kenma. 

“I said  _ fuck me _ !” Kenma yells. As if being slapped back to reality, Kuroo shakes off his euphoria and begins to thrust mercilessly into his boyfriend. Hips snap harshly into each other as the room fills with sounds of their love-making. Kenma can’t hold back anymore - he’s crying now; profanities, moans, and pants leaving his mouth in a symphony that screams sex. Their mattress bumps loudly against their wall, creating a rhythmic beat that matches Kuroos thrusts. 

The two are a drooling, melting mess - bodies slumping against each other and filling in their open spaces. Kuroo buries his face into Kenmas neck, moaning loudly into the sweaty skin. Kenma wraps himself around Kuroo, pressing their bodies together. 

Kenma knows that if anyone were to walk through their bedroom door right now, they would be met with the most lewd scene ever. Kuroo pounding into Kenma, rolling his hips against his plump ass - crop top shoved up to expose his chest, skirt spread out around him exposing everything that is pulsing and throbbing and leaking with precum under the material. Thigh highs sticking to his sweaty skin, heels a stark contrast against Kuroo’s naked body, Kenma’s hair and makeup a mess, being fucked relentlessly into the mattress having done quite a bit of damage to his earlier appearance. 

It’s the most obscene thing Kenma has ever done. 

With this in mind, Kuroo’s dick deep in his ass, and having been denied his orgasm  _ twice _ , Kenma has the hardest orgasm he’s had in his life. His eyes roll to the back of his head and his back arches as hot shots of cum spurt across his chest, staining his shirt, skirt, and going as far up as slightly grazing his cheek. He’s screaming Kuroo’s name as his body shakes violently as wave after wave of pleasure washes over his frame. 

Kuroo grunts loudly as Kenma’s ass clenches around his cock tightly, hips faltering in its thrusts. With one last loud moan, he slams his cock into Kenma roughly and fills him to the brim, legs shaking from his overwhelming release. Sweat slicks down his body and muscles tighten as he moans loudly, dick twitching with the sweet relief of his own orgasm. His cock is slick with cum as he overflows Kenma, heightened arousal making him spill much more than he usually does. 

The two lay in place, gasping and twitching from minutes prior. Kuroo slumps over Kenma, arms shaking with the effort of not falling on top of his boyfriend, but too blissed out to roll over just yet. Kenma feels his body spasm, sending another gasp out of his parted lips. 

When he finally comes to, Kenma cracks open an eye to see Kuroo with his head hanged and eyes closed, body still rising and falling with the need to catch his breath. Reaching up to wrap his arms around Kuroo, Kenma weakly pulls him down to settle on top of his body. Kuroo gives way almost immediately - not having the energy to resist Kenma. Putting his fingers under Kuroo’s chin, Kenma lifts his boyfriend’s face to allow their lips to meet in a soft, sweet kiss - an extreme difference compared to what they just did. 

He presses one kiss, then two - peppering soft kisses against Kuroo’s mouth until the larger man gains enough mental capacity to return the gesture and move his lips sweetly against Kenma. Kisses as delicate as glass are shared quietly between the two lovers as they shed their armors of lust and sink into the comfort that is each other. Kuroo pulls away and buries his face into Kenmas neck. Kenma wraps his arms around his lover tightly and runs his hands through his sweaty hair, brushing away stray strands from his face. He presses a kiss to Kuroo’s forehead and sighs in contentment. 

“Are you okay, Kuro?” Kenma whispers into the quiet room. He continues to run his hand through Kuroo’s hair as he waits for an answer. 

“Mhm,” Kuroo mumbles into Kenmas neck. “What about you? Was I too rough with you?” He presses a soft kiss into Kenma’s skin, who has to fight off the urge to squirm from its ticklish feeling. 

“No, you were amazing. I feel really good. Tired, but really good.” 

Kuroo pulls away to smile sleepily at Kenma. “I think that was the best sex we ever had.” 

“I think so too.” Kenma smiles. They share another passionate kiss, hugging each other tightly. It’s when they shift in their spot that Kenma realizes he’s still connected to Kuroo in more ways than one. He chuckles in a weary tone. “Kuro, you’re still inside me…” 

“Oh,” Kuroo grunts. He lifts himself off his boyfriend and pulls out, causing both of them to shudder at the releasing feeling. He eyes Kenma’s wrecked hole proudly. “I really did a number on you, huh, kitten?” 

“Shut up,” Kenma retorts, pressing his thighs together to hide himself. “We need to clean ourselves up. We’re both filthy.”

“Says the one in the skirt with torn panties.” 

Kuroo laughs as Kenma throws a leg out to kick Kuroo in the side. Kuroo catches his foot and begins to pepper the sock-clad body part with kisses; trialing a path of love up Kenma’s body - Kenma watching intently the whole time. When he reaches Kenma’s waist, he repeats the motion on the other leg, then continues his way up Kenmas stomach, across his chest, covering his arms, up his neck, and finally reaching his face. Kuroo places soft, light kisses on Kenmas eyes, nose, forehead, jaw, cheekbones, and finally: the softest, faintest ghost of a kiss on Kenmas mouth. Their eyes meet briefly before both lean in for a long, tender kiss. 

“I love you, Kenma Kozume,” Kuroo whispers against Kenma’s lips. 

“I love you too, Tetsurou Kuroo.” 

After basking in the essence of each other for another few minutes, the stickiness of Kenma’s position has him squirming in no time, making Kuroo help pull Kenma up onto shaky legs. After taking one step and having his legs give out from under him, Kenma is forced to accept the help from his boyfriend. Kuroo sweeps Kenma off his feet and carries him into their bathroom bridal style. 

“Well, you did ask me to fuck you so hard you wouldn’t be able to walk,” Kuroo grins, unaffected by the smack of Kenma’s hand on his shoulder, “Looks like I succeeded.” 

Once in the bathroom, Kuroo helps Kenma peel off his clothes - discarding the crop top, skirt, and thigh highs. He helps pull out the pins from Kenma’s hair and unclips the choker around Kenmas neck. 

“Please tell me you’re saving all of this,” Kuroo comments, placing the accessories on the bathroom counter. 

“I suppose I can,” Kenma replies, as though he hadn’t already decided on it the moment they stepped foot on that train. 

They spend the rest of the night washing up from their night of intimacy - showering themselves thoroughly, changing their sheets, throwing Kenmas clothes and their blankets into the wash, and snuggling up into their newer sheets. Kenma spends the time they have waiting for their laundry cuddled in Kuroo’s arms. Kuroo continues to fuss over Kenma and asks if any part of him was too sore or bruised from the events of earlier. 

When they’re finally able to throw their blankets into the dryer, the two settle into bed to sleep - wrapped completely around each other, chest to chest and heart to heart. Kuroo kisses the top of Kenmas head. 

“I love you.” 

“You already said that. You’ve been saying it all night.” 

“Hush and say it back.” 

Kenma smiles into Kuroos chest. 

“I love you too, Kuro.” 

______________________________________________________

Kenma sits with Kuroo, Akaashi, and Bokuto in the open air of a park near their home - blankets spread out around them as they lounge together under a tree. A volleyball rests at the edge of the blanket - forgotten in the midst of Kuroo and Bokuto’s break. Snacks and other travel-friendly foods rest between the men as they talk amongst themselves, rings of laughter floating from their own world and into the real world around them. Bokuto rests his head on Akaashi’s lap, Akaashi idly running his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair as they talk. Kuroo sits with his back against the trunk of the tree, legs spread wide enough to accommodate Kenma, who has snuggled his way into his own boyfriend’s lap at his return from tossing the ball with Bokuto. 

“Hey,” Bokuto calls out, catching the attention of his friends in the transition to a new topic, “How did your date go?” 

“Bokuto,” Akaashi begins to chastise. 

“What?” Bokuto exclaims, “I know they texted us on their own but I wanna hear the details in person! Come on!”

Kuroo chuckles as Kenma rolls his eyes. 

“What do you want to know?” Kenma asks, taking Bokuto by surprise. 

“O-oh! Uh, well,” Bokuto hums in thought. “Did you end up liking it?” 

“ _ Oh, yeah _ ,” Kuroo smirks, “He liked it a lot.” 

“You’re one to talk, Kuro,” Kenma retorts, turning to look at his boyfriend, “You practically begged me to keep the outfit.” 

“Did not.”

“Did too.”

“Did not!”

“I’m really glad you enjoyed yourselves,” Akaashi cuts in, knowing full well how long Kuroo and Kenma can bicker, “We were worried you wouldn’t enjoy it. We would have felt so guilty.” 

“No,” Kenma rushes out, looking at his best friend. “It was the best night we’ve ever had. I’m really glad you two talked me into it.” 

“I can’t believe you two got Suga and Mr. High and Mighty to help you,” Kuroo comments, “Didn’t think Oikawa had it in him to be nice.” 

“Oh, he’s very nice,” Akaashi responds immediately, “He just has a different way of showing it.” 

“Different is not the word I would use,” Bokuto mumbles, earning a flick of Akaashi’s fingers to the middle of his forehead. 

“Anyway, Kenma,” Akaashi says quietly, “If you would ever like to add to your wardrobe, just let me know. We can make a trip to buy you some more outfits.” 

“Yes, please,” Kuroo rushes out. He blushes as all eyes fall on him. “I, uh...I’d really like to see Kenma in some more outfits. That’s all.” 

Kenma smiles at Kuroo before turning to look at Akaashi. “Well, you heard the man. Looks like you and I are going shopping again.” 

Akaashi sends Kenma a smile in return, sending waves of comfort throughout his body. 

“I wanna come!” Bokuto exclaims loudly. 

“Absolutely not.” 

“What?! Kenma, why not?!” Bokuto whines. 

“You tried to pick a really skimpy outfit for me this first time. You can’t be allowed to help choose outfits for me anymore.” 

“ _ Hold on, _ ” Kuroo yells, “ _ What is this about a skimpy outfit _ ?” 

“Shut up, Kuro.” 

“Agh!  _ Kenma _ !” the older man whines, “Why didn’t you buy it?! I would kill to see you in a skimpy outfit!” 

“I have a picture of Keiji in the outfit, Kuroo,” Bokuto says with a sly smile, “Do you wanna see- _ow!_ _Akaashi_!”

Kenma watches as Bokuto whines again about Akaashi’s hit to his head, Kuroo’s meltdown over the prospect of Kenma in a raunchy outfit, and Akaashi biting back a smile at the two idiots they fell in love with. 

A smile of his own makes his way onto his lips, happiness resounding heavily in his soul. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: the train scene was heavily inspired by Winner's Bet written by DadchiNSFW. I would definitely recommend reading this fic!! It's insanely good and has amazing smut. It's my favorite BokuAkaKuroKen NSFW fic. :D 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Special thank you to my beta readers, Nation and Sky, for reading and editing my writing! I appreciate the willingness to read and critique my work! Love you both!


End file.
